


Hearts Alight

by BackwardsDrachen



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Lumity, Canon Divergent, F/F, Lumity, Slow Burn, these girls just want to beat the hell out of each other and I love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackwardsDrachen/pseuds/BackwardsDrachen
Summary: In which Luz Noceda and Amity Blight always seem to get on each other's nerves.BETA DESIGN LUMITY! Slow burn-ish? Multichapter. This summary is useless, sorry.I commissioned cover art for this fic from @dogsrent1 on Twitter! Here's a link to the post: https://www.reddit.com/r/TheOwlHouse/comments/j5p8n3/commission_i_did_for_someones_fanfic_i_linked_the/
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 425





	1. Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m back again, this time with a multi-chapter (eventually) Lumity fanfic!  
> The Owl House characters in this story are based on the PROTOTYPE DESIGNS that were shown off on Dana’s charity stream. This first chapter is basically a retelling of the Covention episode using these characters and my ideas for their personalities. I DO NOT plan on rewriting episodes like this in future chapters. This was simply an idea that came into my head that I had to get on paper. I tried very hard to make this chapter as much my original idea as possible. I also left out some details because if you’ve seen the episode you already know what happens in the missing time. All future chapters will be entirely original, with some callbacks to real episodes. This is intended to be a slow burn, so I hope you’ll stick along for the ride! Also, in this story the characters are aged up to 16-17 since the proto designs look like older versions of the characters (and no, this story will NOT be NSFW).  
> These characters and the basic plot of this chapter DO NOT belong to me, they belong to Disney and Dana Terrace, etc. Anyway, thanks for reading my rant. Enjoy! :)

Luz was wandering through the Covention hall, marveling at the finest magical artistry the Boiling Isles had to offer. King was by her side, a large scarf around his neck and a cupcake in his paws. Gus, Willow, and Eda had disappeared moments before, each splitting off to explore the hall for themselves.

“This is amazing!” King exclaimed as he trotted next to Luz. “I can’t believe all these people are willingly offering their life’s work to me! The King of Demons!”

“That’s great, King,” Luz replied, too busy taking in the scenery to really pay attention to what the demon was saying.

“Hey, Luz, do you want to try- _whoa!”_ King squealed as he accidentally stepped on the scarf he was wearing, tripping himself up. The cupcake flew out of the demon’s paws, landing some distance away and splattering on the floor.

“Oops! I’ll get it!” Luz told King, rushing over to the treat and bending down to pick it up.

As she was reaching for the cupcake, a pink shoe and black tights dropped into Luz’s vision, nearly crushing the treat in the process.

“Hey-” Luz started, looking up. The words caught in her throat as her eyes wandered up towards a familiar rose-colored dress and tousled green hair.

“Groveling is a good look for you, Noceda,” Amity teased. Luz rolled her eyes as she stood up. She handed the fallen treat to King, who chirped in thanks.

“Piss off, Blight,” Luz muttered. Amity didn’t seem to acknowledge the biting remark. She twirled her finger and ignited a small ember on her fingertip, pointing it towards Luz as if to see her in a better light.

“What are you even doing here?” She mused. “It’s not like you’ll ever get to join a coven, anyway. Everyone knows humans can’t do magic.”

Amity looked disinterestedly at her nails as the flame split into small embers, dancing around her outstretched fingers. Luz's mind was racing with several choice phrases, not all of them in English, but she managed to suppress her mounting anger.

“Actually, I am learning magic," Luz responded proudly. "And I have a great teacher.” This got Amity’s attention. She snuffed out the flame she was toying with and moved a step closer to Luz.

“Yeah, right. What kind of lame spells are weak enough for a human to use?”

Luz’s face turned red with fury. She surged forwards, moving closer to Amity until their toes were barely touching.

“You wanna find out?”

“Is that a challenge?” Amity asked, leaning in until her breath ghosted over Luz’s lips. Luz nodded.

“Hell yeah it is. And if I win, you have to admit to everyone that a human is more skilled at magic than you are.”

“Fine.” Amity took a step back and held out her hand towards Luz. “And _when_ I win, you have to quit learning magic. Forever.” Luz hesitated for just a moment before offering her own hand.

“Fine,” Luz agreed, and the pair shook hands briefly. Amity smirked and quickly traced a circle around their linked hands. A purple glow emanated from the circle and briefly tingled in Luz’s fingers before disappearing.

“The everlasting oath is sealed.” Luz looked down at her outstretched hand as Amity let go. The witch spun on her heel and began to walk away, waving her fingers over her shoulder as she went. “See you later, loser.”

Luz balled the hand Amity had held into a tight fist and shook it towards the other girl's retreating form.

“Ugh! Did you see that?” she whined. She turned to see King, who was tapping his claws together worriedly.

“Uh, Luz?” He asked gently.

“What?” Luz snapped back.

“You only know one spell.” He watched with concern as the realization of what she had done slowly dawned over Luz’s face.

“Oh, shit.”

* * *

“Why would you challenge someone to a witch’s duel when you can’t do any magic?” Luz groaned in response to Eda's questioning. She tossed her hands in the air exasperatedly.

“I don’t know, okay? She was in my face and- and I was just really, really mad!” Luz paced the floor as Eda looked on, seemingly unbothered by the whole situation.

“Besides, it is kinda your fault for not teaching me any spells,” Luz added. Eda huffed indignantly.

“Watch it, kid,” The Owl Lady warned. Instead of coming up with a rebuttal, Eda put her hand on Luz’s shoulder. “Look, Luz, don’t worry about it. It’s not like you made an everlasting oath with her or anything-”

The abashed look on Luz’s face told Eda everything she needed to know.

“That’s exactly what you did, isn’t it?”

“Yes!” Luz cried. Eda slapped a hand to her forehead.

“Can you just help me? Please?” Luz pouted. Eda bit her lip, trying to come up with a solution to the trouble Luz had found herself in.

“Maybe if we cut the oath hand off-” Eda started.

A tall witch in deep blue robes materialized from the crowd as Eda and Luz stood in the Covention hall, still bouncing outlandish ideas off each other. Neither of them noticed the figure approaching them until a noisy _ahem_ interrupted their heated discussion.

“Hello, Edalyn.” Eda’s ears twitched in annoyance when she recognized the voice of her sister. She put her arm in front of Luz, who was standing next to her, and urged her back. Eda put her hands on her hips, with Luz peeking curiously over her shoulder.

“Lilith," Eda grumbled in reply. Luz’s eyes shifted between the two witches, still unsure about the nature of the relationship between them. She tensed when Lilith gestured in her direction.

“My apprentice tells me this human of yours challenged her to a witch’s duel. Is that correct?” Eda shot a glare at Luz, who smiled sheepishly. She turned back to Lilith with an exaggerated smile.

“Sure is. And I taught her everything she knows.”

“An apprentice of _yours?_ Going up against a Blight?” Lilith chuckled darkly. “That’s rich.” Eda scowled.

“You coven snobs have nothing on me and my apprentice. We’re going to wipe the floor with that little Blight brat.”

“I look forward to seeing that.” Lilith turned, waving her hand in dismissal. “See you in an hour.” With that, Lilith disappeared into the crowd.

Luz watched Lilith go before shifting her focus to Eda’s scowling face. The elder witch’s ear was twitching, and Luz was sure she saw sparks flying in her eyes. Luz tried to speak, but Eda quickly put up a hand, rendering her silent.

“Don’t worry, kid. I’ve got a plan.”

* * *

The colosseum was full of curious onlookers, unaware of the nature of the event that was about to take place. Luz and Eda stood below them, Eda with her hand on her apprentice’s shoulder. She decided to give Luz some last-minute coaching, making sure the girl was prepared to follow the plan exactly.

“Now remember, Luz, all of my traps are sensitive to high temperatures. As soon as Amity turns up the heat, she’ll trigger anything in range of her fire magic.” Eda swept out her arm, gesturing towards the field. “Since fire mages usually fight from a distance, I buried most of the traps on your side. As long as Amity doesn’t get too close, she won’t suspect a thing.”

“Alright,” Luz acknowledged. She took a deep breath and made her way onto the field as Lilith announced the witch’s duel to the crowd. The colosseum filled with excited murmurs as Luz and Amity appeared on either side of the arena.

“Ready to give up, Noceda?” Amity called from the other side of the ring, her hands already sparkling with loose embers.

“In your dreams,” Luz yelled back confidently.

Lilith raised her staff from the center edge of the ring, spun it deftly above her head, and brought it back down, driving the tip into the dirt.

_“Begin!”_

“C’mon, kid, just like we practiced,” Eda murmured.

Luz backed away slowly as Amity charged up one of her fire spells. She stepped carefully around one of Eda’s traps and readied herself behind it.

As Amity tossed the first fireball towards Luz, the Latina drew a circle in the air with her finger. Almost immediately, a sheet of ice rocketed up in front of Luz, catching the burning projectile with only seconds to spare.

“Yes!” Luz cheered, earning her a spiteful glare from Amity. The brunette put a hand on her hip and smirked.

“Who’s the real witch now, eh, Blight?” Luz teased.

“Luz, pay attention!” Eda warned from behind her.

“Don't worry, Eda, I got th- _waugh!”_ Luz barely dodged the angry fireball whizzing past her ear. She laughed nervously and waved in Amity’s direction. The witch’s hands were moving again, the beginnings of a flame flickering on her wrists.

Luz quickly jumped behind another mound in the dirt. She wagged her finger just as Amity launched a volley of fireballs from her hands. As the flames launched over Eda’s trap, a geyser was summoned from below, snuffing them out instantly.

“That all you got, Blight?” Luz mocked from behind the gushing waters. Amity smiled and raised her arms, poised like a maestro ready for the final act.

“Not even close.”

 _Time to run,_ Luz decided silently.

For the next few minutes, Luz dodged around the arena, hopping behind Eda’s traps and guiding Amity’s volleys into them. Amity’s fire magic was no match for the ice pillars and powerful fountains erupting around them.

Luz waved her arms frantically as she ran, hoping the movements were enough to convince the audience that she was actually casting spells. Apparently it worked, because the crowd was cheering her on.

 _“How are you doing that?”_ Amity cried out in frustration. She spun her hands as she summoned what appeared to be a huge fiery arrow.

“I don't know, maybe I'm just more of a witch than you'll ever b- _whoops!”_ Luz ducked just as the flaming arrow raced over her head. She stood back up and laughed, giving Amity the finger.

“Enough of this!” Amity growled. She lifted her dress and drew a large circle in the dirt with her foot.

Before Luz could leap towards another trap, huge columns of fire erupted around her. She was confined to a tight circle, and the heat and smoke surrounding her was stifling. The Latina spun rapidly around, looking for a quick exit. She caught a glance of Eda and the crowd through the approaching flames, but she saw no way out.

When Luz turned back around, she locked eyes with Amity through the blaze and gulped. The witch had a smirk on her face and her hands were held out in front of her, slowly moving with the closing pillar of flames.

“What’s the matter, Noceda? Too hot for you?”

“Ugh,” Luz groaned. Her eyes widened as she watched Amity move forward, flames still dancing from her wrists. The girl was just a few steps away from one of the traps Eda had set.

“Amity, wait!”

“No!” Amity wasn't smiling anymore. She gritted her teeth as she took another step closer, concentrating hard to control the massive flames.

“You lost! Say it! Say you aren't a real witch!” Luz shook her head frantically, gesturing for Amity to stay put.

“Don't step any closer, please-”

“Or what?” Amity growled. She took one more step forward.

As soon as Amity’s glowing hands hovered over the trap, the ground started to rumble.

“What the hell-?” Was all Amity had time to say before a panicked look from Luz through the flames set Eda into action. She quickly summoned a gust of wind that hit Amity square in the chest, and with enough force to knock her backwards.

As Amity landed on the ground with a soft _oof,_ Eda’s trap sprung to life. Large spikes of ice erupted from the arena, with a few smaller crystals sprouting up between Amity’s legs. The young witch scrambled backwards, away from the spreading ice shards.

The columns of flame surrounding Luz gradually extinguished, all of Amity’s concentration lost. Luz dropped to her knees, coughing up smoke and gasping for air.

 _“Cheater!”_ A voice rang throughout the colosseum. It was Lilith’s.

“You cheated, Edalyn! This human can't even cast a single spell!” Lilith mocked as she helped Amity to her feet. Luz could her Eda’s irritated growl as her mentor put her arms under Luz’s from behind, lifting her up. The girl's eyes were watering, both from smoke irritation and from embarrassment.

Once Amity was on her feet, she crossed her arms and smiled triumphantly. Lilith took one of Amity’s wrists and raised it up high, gesturing towards the crowd with her staff.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner!”

The crowd cheered as Lilith showed Amity off, spinning her around in a slow circle. Luz turned dejectedly towards Eda, who was frowning. She saw her mentor’s face change from frustrated to quizzical as she squinted in Amity and Lilith’s direction.

“Hey, wait a minute-” Eda suddenly leaped forward and grabbed Amity by the shoulders.

“Hey! Get off me, creep!” Amity yelled. She thrashed about as Eda held her in place, peeling something off the back of the girl’s shoulder. Eda held up the small patch for the crowd to see.

“This is a power glyph from the Construction Coven! Which means…” She turned to a now-flushing Lilith with a huge grin on her face and a glint in her eye.

“Lily cheated too!”

As Eda laughed heartily and Lilith sputtered defiantly, Amity started to back away. Her head was swiveling towards the crowd, their confused stares blurring in her vision as tears began to form in her eyes.

“But I didn't know, I-” she stopped, her eyes suddenly trained on Luz’s own glistening ones. Luz quickly wiped away tears with her sleeve before reaching a hand towards Amity.

“Amity-” Luz started, but the girl was already turning on her heels and rushing out of the arena.

* * *

Luz sprinted from the colosseum, but by the time she reached the Covention hall, Amity was gone. She sighed, taking off her beanie to shake the ash out of it and brushing the dust from her clothes.

Luz slumped against the wall, too occupied with her own thoughts to notice a figure slinking towards her from the shadows. The figure suddenly leapt towards Luz, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her up against the wall.

“I’m going to kill you, human,” Amity hissed in Luz’s ear. The Latina squirmed, trying to free herself from the other girl’s grasp. But Amity shifted, leaning forward and using her body weight to keep Luz pinned against the wall.

“Amity, let go.” The witch in question leaned closer instead, until their faces were just inches apart. Luz felt beads of sweat forming on her brow as she continued to struggle.

“You embarrassed me in front of the Emperor’s Coven. My _whole life_ depends on the impression I make on them!” Amity's hands were trembling now, nails pressing deeper into Luz’s shoulders. The brunette gritted her teeth against the pain, conceding that she didn't have the strength to wriggle free. She stopped struggling and instead began to slowly reach into her back pocket while Amity continued to rant.

“You aren’t even a real witch! None of this would’ve happened if you didn’t need to pretend to be something you’re not!” Luz’s fingers pinched the corner of a loose sheet hanging out of her pocket.

“I'm learning to be a witch,” Luz muttered. Amity didn't seem to hear her.

“First you make me look bad at school, and now this!” Amity was yelling now. She loosened her grip on one of Luz’s shoulders so she could pull her arm back. Her fingers curled into a tight fist that was poised to strike.

“Why do you always have to _ruin everything?”_

“Amity, _stop!”_ Luz’s hand slipped from her pockets as she cried out. She slapped her palm hard against the wall and a brilliant light exploded from her outstretched fingers. The light was bright enough to sting as it flashed directly into Amity’s eyes.

Amity roared, her grip on Luz’s shoulders slipping as she backed away from the blinding flash. Luz sighed in relief as Amity backed away, allowing herself some space between her and the wall. She quickly reached into her pocket and fished out a spare glyph drawing.

“How did you-” Amity started. She groaned and pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes.

“Amity, I'm sorry I embarrassed you. That’s the last thing I wanted to do, trust me.” Luz held the paper in her outstretched hand and waited for Amity to stop blinking the spots out of her vision.

“Eda and everyone else were convinced that humans can’t do magic. But they were wrong!” Amity's eyes narrowed as Luz tapped on the glyph, and almost instantly the page curled into a small orb of light. Amity’s frantic gaze alternated from the light orb to the girl holding it proudly in front of her.

“Maybe I am just a human, but I’ve already achieved more than anyone thought was possible.” Luz used her free hand to cover up the light orb until it faded away. Amity’s eyes focused on hers, and Luz smiled softly. Neither girl moved for a few moments, their gazes still trained on each other's.

It was Amity who finally broke the standoff as she sighed and reached out her hand. Luz offered her own hand tentatively, and Amity snatched her wrist in a vice grip.

Panicked, Luz started to pull away, but stopped when she saw Amity draw a quick circle around their linked arms. A purple glow warmed the girls’ hands before quickly fading away.

“The everlasting seal is broken,” Amity said quietly. The witch’s eyes snapped up to meet Luz’s confused stare.

“Don't think this means anything, Noceda,” Amity growled, releasing Luz’s wrist with a forceful push. The Latina took her wrist in her other hand, swiping her thumb against the faint red marks left by a too-tight grip. Amity turned away from Luz, her hands balled into fists by her sides.

“One day, I'm going to crush you fair and square.”

Luz could only stand in silence as she watched Amity walk away without a backwards glance. Once she was gone, Luz slid to the ground, exhausted. She fished out another glyph from her pocket and set it alight, cradling the floating bauble in her outstretched hands.

The _click-click_ of claws on linoleum rang through the now-empty Covention hall as the King of Demons poked his head around the corner.

“Hey, Luz. You okay?” King asked, sitting down next to her.

“Yeah. I just need a minute,” she replied.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence, watching the light orb twinkle and bob until Eda found them and offered her hand to Luz.

“C’mon, kid, let’s get out of here before Lilith tries to arrest me again,” she snickered. Luz allowed Eda to pull her to her feet and lead her out into the chill night.

Once they were in the air, Luz held fast to Eda’s waist, her cheek pressed against her back. Eda was trying her best to lift the girl’s spirits.

“Don’t let this get to your head, Luz. Without that power glyph, you could’ve sneezed and put out that Blight girl in an instant.” Luz sat up, letting go of Eda’s waist and grasping the staff with two hands instead.

“What do you know about Amity’s family?” Luz asked her. Eda sighed.

“The Blights are high-society witches. They’re right-hand men for the emperor and they only associate with members of his coven. You’re better off staying away from the lot of them.” Luz was still curious but decided now wasn’t the best time to ask any more questions. She turned to sit on the staff sideways, staring out into the sprawling vegetation of the Boiling Isles.

“Eda?”

“Yeah, Luz?”

“Thank you for helping me.” Eda smiled.

“Sure thing, kid.”

The rest of the ride home was spent in silence. Mostly.

“Don’t do anything that stupid ever again.” Luz snorted, trying and failing not to burst into outright laughter.

“No promises!”


	2. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angsty teenager things.

_Two Weeks Later._

“I can’t believe you accidentally glued the professor to the floor!” Willow laughed, her hand resting on Luz’s forearm. The three friends were hanging out in the school’s common area, waiting for their next class.

“That’s the most fun I’ve ever had in a potions class!” Gus exclaimed. Luz rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed.

“Thanks, but it was kind of an accident,” she admitted. “Who knew adding too much bone powder to a healing potion would make it both sticky AND explosive?”

The group continued to chat animatedly about their misadventures. As Luz leaned against the railing that surrounded the center court, she noticed the faint scent of smoke beginning to fill her senses. She ignored it at first, thinking maybe it was just something wafting from the lower floors. However, the odor was growing stronger with each passing moment.

“Do you guys smell smoke?” Luz finally asked, waving a hand in front of her nose. Willow and Gus turned their attention to Luz, and a comically worried expression sprouted on both their faces.

“Uh, Luz?” Gus began, trying to sound calm. “Weird question, is spontaneous combustion a human thing, or a bad thing?”

“What?” Luz pressed.

“Your hat’s on fire,” Willow blurted out.

Luz looked up. She could see smoke billowing above her, rising from the tongue of a flame.

_“Weh!”_ She screeched, tearing the beanie from her head and spiking it to the ground.

“Can’t I spend five minutes in the demon realm without something trying to kill me?” Luz wailed as she stomped out the billowing fire.

“I don’t think that was a coincidence,” Willow grumbled. “Look.”

Luz was gingerly pulling her beanie back over her ears when she saw exactly who Willow was referring to. Across the hall, Amity stood with a cruel smile on her face. She had a black leather jacket hanging loosely around her shoulders, thrown over her usual pink dress. A magic circle shone around her pointed finger.

Luz inhaled sharply, trying and failing to suppress her mounting rage. This wasn’t the first “prank” Amity had pulled on her since the Covention incident. The witch had been picking on her relentlessly for weeks now, and Luz’s patience was thoroughly run out. 

Willow gripped her friend’s arm, trying to stop her as she suddenly jerked forward.

“It’s not worth it,” she whispered.

Luz shook Willow off and rolled up her coat sleeves, making her way across the hall in a few strides.

“What the hell was that for?” Luz bellowed, jabbing a finger into Amity’s chest when she was close enough. The young witch just smirked and nudged the offending digit aside.

“You looked a little chilly,” Amity replied innocently. 

“Bullshit,” Luz spat. She hovered over Amity, effectively trapping her against the wall with her gaze. Her heart was pounding in her chest as an incalculable look settled over Amity’s features.

_“What is your problem with me?”_ Luz breathed out before she could stop herself.

Amity definitely heard her. The witch’s ears began to twitch, a mannerism Luz found to be very distracting. 

“You seem to be forgetting something, Noceda,” Amity huffed. Her dress swayed by her knees as she stepped around the fuming brunette. Luz’s eyes trailed after her warily. 

“I’m a Blight. I own this school.” She paused to stare directly at Luz, a scowl settling over her features. “You’re just a wannabe witch. A nobody. ”

Luz’s body went rigid, her heart slamming into her throat. She could feel her ears turning a fiery red, and her jaw clenched as she made a conscious effort to control the tightening in her chest. 

“Right,” Luz managed to choke out. “Sorry, I forgot that at the end of the day you’re just another spoiled rich kid.” 

Amity’s slightly parted lips and wide-eyed stare filled Luz with another rush of emotion, but her look of surprise quickly twisted into one of contempt.

“You don't know _anything_ about me,” Amity hissed. 

Whatever spell had fallen over Luz in that moment had dissipated completely. She scoffed and shoved her way past Amity, causing the girl to stumble sideways. Willow’s urgent cries were left unheard as Luz stormed off into the halls.

* * *

“Today’s lesson is about my personal favorite subject: cooperative magic!”

Luz slouched in her seat, barely aware of her spelling professor expositing from the center of the room. Her eyes wouldn’t stop drifting towards a certain green mane, despite her best efforts.

Luz had convinced herself that trying to play nice with Amity Blight was getting her absolutely nowhere. She really thought something had changed between them after Covention, but that hope was dashed as soon as the words “wannabe” and “nobody” left Amity’s lips.

Luz tore her gaze away and shook her head vigorously, struggling to refocus on the lecture.

“The more witches contribute their energy to a spell, the more powerful the spell,” Professor Enzo was explaining. “Many young witches perform their first group spell during a ritual called the Moonlight Conjuring.”

Luz trained her eyes on her friends, who were both seated beside her. She watched as Willow furiously took notes and felt a sudden pang of guilt for pushing the raven-haired girl aside earlier. She decided that trying to make sense of her complicated relationship with Amity wasn’t worth hurting Willow and Gus.

To hell with Amity, then. She’d already made more friends at Hexside than she ever did at home.

The thought of “home” sent Luz into a different kind of daydream. She knew her mother had her heart in the right place when she tried to send her to summer camp. One too many calls from the principal’s office had put Camilia in a tight spot, and she only really had one choice left.

While Luz’s thoughts drifted further from the lesson at hand, Professor Enzo’s lecture carried on.

“Today you will be assigned a partner for your spelling assignment. You will be presenting your findings to the rest of the class, so make sure you’re prepared!”

The professor began listing off the group assignments for the class. Luz was still deep in her reverie when a loud protest from Willow finally snapped her out of it. The other witch looked as though she had just caught a whiff of something _very_ unpleasant.

“How am I supposed to work with _Boscha?_ ” Willow whispered to Luz. There was an answering groan from the table behind them as Luz began to process what exactly was going on.

“Group assignment?” Luz muttered. “Who am I with?” 

“And our last spelling pair will be… Luz and Amity!” Professor Enzo finalized. Luz sat straight up in her seat, fully paying attention now.

“What the fuck?” Luz exclaimed. The professor flinched at his student’s sudden outburst.

“Language, Miss Noceda,” he warned.

“I'm sorry. What the hell?” Luz corrected. “I don't want to be with Amity. Can’t you give me anyone else?”

“I’m afraid you’re the only two students left,” the professor told her. “Besides, you should be honored to have the opportunity to learn from a Blight!” 

Luz stared daggers into Amity’s skull, fully expecting some smug remark to arise from that comment. To her surprise, however, Amity didn’t even glance in her direction.

“I have to say I agree with Luz,” Amity conceded. “Can’t me and Willow swap partners?” 

Both Willow and Boscha nodded furiously in approval, but Professor Enzo shook his head.

“No can do, Amity. This assignment is about learning to cooperate with your fellow witches. The less you have in common with your spelling partner, the more you’ll learn!” 

Luz watched Amity’s ears flutter in obvious annoyance, but the witch made no further protests. Luz melted back into her seat, barely registering Willow’s reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Remember class, if one of you does not contribute to the presentation, you will both fail. You must work together!”

* * *

The trio walked in silence to Luz’s locker so she could pack up her things for the weekend. Her shoulders were slumped, but she tried her best not to look completely dejected. Willow spoke up as Luz shrugged her school bag to the floor.

“Me and Gus really need to get to our club meetings,” she said apologetically. “But we can come visit you first thing tomorrow!”

“You should go home and rest up,” Gus suggested sweetly, and Willow nodded in agreement.

Luz couldn’t argue with that. She could already feel her body folding under the stress of being paired with Amity Blight.

“Maybe you can talk about this with Eda in the meantime,” Willow added hopefully. Luz flinched, Eda’s warning about associating with the Blight family still fresh in her mind. Noticing Willow’s puzzled expression, the Latina quickly flashed her a half smile.

“I’ll try that. Thanks, guys,” she added genuinely.

“Call me on my scroll if you need me, okay?” Willow insisted. 

“Okay,” Luz agreed. Both Gus and Willow waved their goodbyes and wandered off to their respective club rooms.

As soon as her friends were gone, Luz sighed deeply, pressing her forehead against the cool flesh of her locker. She felt the creature’s rumbling purr as she tickled under its chin, which was Hexside’s substitute method for entering locker combinations.

She just barely heard the rustle of fabric beside her and lifted her head to peer at the intruder. Her nose wrinkled in displeasure as a familiar pink skirt fluttered into view.

“Hey, Noceda,” Amity greeted. She was leaning against the adjacent wall, obviously waiting for a response. Luz ignored her, busying herself with retrieving her school books and looking anywhere else. Amity’s brow was rising incrementally, but she managed to keep her tone even.

“So, how’s your witch training going? Got any new tricks other than that basic light spell?” Still no response. Amity stood her ground, fiddling absentmindedly with the spiked bracelet around her wrist. Just as she considered giving up and walking away, her patience was rewarded with a barely audible whisper.

“What about you?”

Amity hummed curiously as Luz finally acknowledged her. She subconsciously noted Luz’s height as the girl emerged from her locker and straightened up beside her. Amity was on the short side, though she would never admit it, and the Latina had a considerable few inches over her.

“What about me?” Amity echoed, genuinely puzzled by her response. The ghost of a smile settled over Luz’s lips.

“The only spell I’ve ever seen _you_ cast is that little cigarette lighter of yours,” Luz replied coolly.

Luz saw the fraction of a change in Amity’s features. Before she could react, a hand was gripping her jacket, yanking her forward. She didn’t resist, her nostrils flaring as she was pulled down to Amity’s eye level.

“Don’t get it twisted, Noceda,” Amity snarled. “Even without construction magic I can annihilate you with a flick of my wrist.”

“And I can still pound the shit out of you without any magic,” Luz replied calmly. The girls remained locked in a staring contest for what felt like an eternity. 

“Cute,” Amity finally relented. She released Luz’s jacket with a soft push.

“I’ll swing by your place tomorrow so we can get this project over with. Try to learn at least one new spell before then.” Amity turned on her heel, and Luz sighed in relief as the young witch left without another word. 

Luz’s mind was still racing as she walked out of the school and into the sunny afternoon. She closed her eyes and stood at the edge of the woods, feeling the warm breeze through her hair. Luz took the long, winding path home, humming to herself and trying to ignore a single thought still itching in the back of her mind.

_Did she really call me cute?_

* * *

Two figures trailed behind Luz as she jogged leisurely down the Hexside stairs. They paused on the top step and watched silently as the human girl disappeared into the nearby woods. 

“Do you really think we should get in the middle of this?” A male voice asked suspiciously. His companion turned to face him, her eyes glowing mischievously.

“Oh, yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK CLARIFICATION: The spelling professor (Prof. Enzo) in this chapter is supposed to be the yellow lizard wizard from Wing it Like Witches. I was going to go back and add this detail but I couldn't really find a good way to fit it in, so I'm mentioning it here. On another note, I do not intend on developing a Boschlow arc, so fair warning if that's what you gathered from this chapter. If you'd like to speculate though then more power to you. 00
> 
> This chapter is mostly setting the scene before we get to the good and gritty, so stay tuned! And as always, thanks for reading. <3


	3. Ember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity's POV.

The walk home from Hexside was an especially arduous one for Amity. She knew the path through the woods by heart, but tonight she found herself stumbling over rocks and twisted roots that were normally avoided with ease. Too many thoughts rolled through her mind as she broke through the treeline that obscured Blight Manor from the rest of the Boiling Isles.

From Amity’s perspective, Luz Noceda was an annoyance at best, and a distraction at worst. The girl was determined to prove herself, and Amity would be lying if she thought Luz didn’t have the potential to do just that. However, Luz also needed to work around her lack of innate magical ability, and that would slow her down. If she didn’t figure out how to cast new spells soon, Luz would make a laughingstock of Amity in front of her entire class. Again.

Now that her own reputation was on the line, Amity had no choice but to help Luz strengthen her magic skills. No big deal, right? It would ultimately serve her goal of crushing Luz in a _real_ witch’s duel.

Still, she couldn’t let the human distract her from her life’s goal. Joining the Emperor’s Coven was far more important than beating some loser who always seemed to get in her way.

Amity let herself in through the stained-glass doors and paused at the front hall. She plucked a stray leaf from her dress, letting it flutter out the door. As she was wiping off her shoes on the doormat, a figure drifted out from one of the side halls.

“Welcome home, Amity dear,” the honeyed voice of Odalia Blight greeted.

“Thank you, mother,” Amity replied warmly. She watched as her mother peered over her shoulder.

“Where are your brother and sister?” Odalia asked.

“Oh, er, I didn’t walk home with them. They had some extracurricular activities to attend to, I think.” The elder Blight raised a perfectly shaped brow at this.

“You think? You know I rely on you to keep tabs on those two.” Odalia’s voice was perfectly even, but Amity still tensed at the sudden mood change.

“I- I apologize, mother. I rushed home so I could begin practicing for my spelling demonstration right away.”

“Is that so?” Odalia asked with a cool smile. She stepped aside, gesturing towards the spiraling staircase. “In that case, don’t mind me. Go straight to your room and get to your books. I’m sure Edric and Emira will show up before dinnertime.”

“Yes, mother,” Amity replied. As she stepped off the doormat and into the house, Odalia put a hand in front of her daughter, halting her.

“Amity.” The young witch felt a bead of sweat forming on her brow as her mother stared intently down at her.

“Y- yes, mother?” She gulped.

“Your shoes.” Amity looked down. She was indeed still wearing her pink flats, and she knew her mother felt quite strongly about wearing shoes in the house.

“Oh! Sorry,” she mumbled, quickly removing her shoes and carrying them with her to the staircase. Amity rushed up the stairs before the woman could come up with some other excuse to stop her.

As soon as she reached her room, Amity dropped her shoulder bag and shoes beside her bed. She retrieved her spelling textbook and notes before shuffling over to her desk.

Once Amity was comfortable in her chair, she turned her attention to a golden machine sitting beside her. It was an old record player, a gift from her father from when she was a little girl.

Amity placed the needle on the record already lying on the turntable, and hummed along as quiet music began to fill the room. Feeling refreshed, Amity began scouring her textbook for any information she could find on alternative means to casting spells.

It took less than five minutes for Amity’s door to swing open with a loud bang. Only two people entered her bedroom with that sort of commotion, and Amity was _really_ not in the mood to be interrupted by either of them.

“Get out,” she said simply.

“Awh, we missed you too!” Emira crooned. She leaned against Amity’s desk with her cheek in her hand, and Edric mirrored her pose from the other side.

“You’re grumpier than usual today, Mittens,” Edric remarked.

“And you two are more insufferable than usual,” Amity grumbled back. The twins glanced at each other before Emira rested her hand on the back of Amity’s chair.

“C’mon, little sis, we’re just trying to cheer you up,” Emira pouted. Amity ignored her, burying her nose in her book and trying to keep her flapping ears under control.

The twins were suspiciously silent for a few moments, and Amity began to wonder if they would actually leave her alone.

“Does this have anything to do with the human girl you’ve been hanging out with?” Edric finally asked, dashing Amity’s hopes in an instant.

The green-haired girl whipped around in her chair, fire erupting from her fingers. Both twins scrambled backwards, away from their raging little sister.

“What do you know about her?” Amity snarled. Edric shrugged in reply.

“Nothing. I’ve just seen her around. With you, mostly,” he added. The flames circling her hands died out suddenly, and Amity sat back in her chair, hunched over her spelling book.

“She’s nobody. So stay out of her business, and mine.”

On a typical day, Amity would be escorting her siblings out of her room, usually with one or both of them on fire. Right now, she just didn't have the energy. The witch screwed her eyes shut, her face glowing red with anger and some other emotion she couldn’t quite place.

To her surprise, Emira and Edric didn’t grill her further. The pair slipped silently out of the room, and when Amity finally opened her eyes, she was completely alone.

Amity closed her book and made her way to the bed, flopping face-first onto her silk duvet. With her face buried safely into her pillow, Amity began to scream.

* * *

Dinner at Blight Manor was fairly uneventful. The family ate in relative silence, with the occasional interruption from Odalia or Alador. Amity sat quietly in her chair, poking disinterestedly at her food and speaking only when spoken to.

“There was some chatter at work today about arrests being made in Bonesborough,” Alador revealed from across the table. None of the Blights commented on this, so the man continued.

“A number of mysterious items were confiscated from protestors calling for Belos’ deposition. At least a few of those items are believed to be contraband from the human realm.”

“Is that so?” Odalia hummed without enthusiasm. Alador nodded, oblivious to his wife’s indifference.

“The objects appeared to be harmless, but some of them were magically modified into discreet weapons. It’s unclear how the rebels planned to use them, but thanks to the resourcefulness of the Emperor’s Coven, we’ll never know.” Alador turned to Amity, who was staring hard at her barely touched plate.

“Humans are truly fascinating specimens. Wouldn't you agree, Amity dear?” His daughter snapped her head forward, her eyes widening.

“Erm-” Amity started.

“Alador, let’s not talk about humans at the dinner table,” Odalia interrupted, to her daughter’s relief. Edric and Emira snickered, but a sharp glare from their mother stunned them into silence.

“Sorry, darling,” Alador replied, sounding only mildly disappointed. Amity squirmed as she felt her mother’s eyes boring directly into her.

“Amity, your dye is fading quite noticeably,” Odalia commented. “When you aren’t busy studying, let me fix it for you, hmm?”

Amity felt her jaw clench, but she quickly transformed her grimace into a smile.

“Of course, mother.”

* * *

Amity sat in her bay window with her forehead pressed against the glass. The stars were twinkling against a cloudless sky, and a crescent moon hovered over the Boiling Isles like a somber guardian.

After dinner, Amity had gone straight to her room and prepared for bed. She was wearing pink pajama pants and an old band T-shirt, another gift from her father. The name _Azura_ was printed in sparkling letters across the front of the shirt. Beneath this, a girl wearing witch’s robes was playing an electric guitar.

Feeling like she needed some air, Amity flicked the window latch and gently pushed the panes aside. A cool breeze ruffled her hair as she peered down at the grass a few stories below. The girl conceded that sleep would not find her for a while yet. She may as well get a little spelling practice.

Amity leapt back into her room and opened her closet door, digging out her leather jacket. She put the jacket on over her pajamas before making her way to her nightstand. Amity opened the top drawer and retrieved a small vial filled with a mysterious purple substance.

The green-haired girl tucked the vial into her jacket pocket before slipping on her shoes. With a small spell circle, Amity’s pink flats sprouted small wings that immediately began flapping with vigor.

Amity returned to the open window and swung her feet over the edge. After a cautious glance towards her closed bedroom door, Amity took a deep breath before jumping out into the night.

The winged shoes broke Amity’s fall, and she landed safely on the grass below. The witch drew more spell circles in the air, dismissing the wings and shutting her bedroom window against the night draft. Satisfied, she fished the glass vial from her pocket and held it up to the beaming moonlight.

Amity had a good grasp over elemental magic. Fire came most easily to her, but she could cast a decent ice spell when she needed to. She also had considerable skill in illusions, thanks to the tricks she picked up from Edric and Emira. That was one thing she could give them credit for, at least.

Other, _living_ subjects were more difficult for Amity to manipulate. Plants and healing magic were still far from the witch’s capabilities. However, with the help of a training wand, she was able to get by in these tracks at school.

Abominations were somewhere in between living and not, and Amity always had a bit of a fascination with them. She enjoyed watching the small, globular creatures doing her bidding without question. Amity still needed a vial of abomination goo to summon them, but the amount she used was gradually decreasing with practice.

Amity popped the cork from her vial and poured its contents onto the grass. She then drew a circle above the hissing goo with her finger.

“Abomination, rise.”

An inky purple hand jutted from the ground where the goo had settled. The abomination lifted itself from the murk with its newly-formed limbs, groaning as it did so. When it righted itself on its two feet, the monstrosity’s head barely reached Amity’s shoulders. It was a smaller specimen, but still impressive for a witch not specialized in the craft.

_If only Luz could see me now,_ Amity thought, flexing her hands and watching as her abomination mirrored her movements. The thought of Luz posing a real challenge for her sent an unexpected thrill down her spine. Whenever the human girl was strong enough to face her, she’d be ready and waiting with every ounce of magical prowess she knew she possessed.

She swung out with her fists, one after the other, and the abomination followed suit, the sheer force of its punches whistling through the midnight air.

_Cigarette lighter, my ass,_ Amity triumphed. _I’m a goddamn Blight._

The abomination gripped empty air, mimicking Amity’s own crushing grasp. Oh yes, she’d show that human girl exactly what a powerful witch looks like. If Luz didn’t get the hint, she would grab her by her stupid coat again and-

_Call her cute?_

“Ugh! _What?”_ Amity gripped her head, trying to shake the sudden distraction from her mind. The abomination grunted in response, and she looked up just in time to see her creation shuddering uncontrollably.

“No!” Amity tried to recenter her focus on the spell, but it was too late. The abomination gave one final grunt before collapsing into the dirt.

Amity howled in frustration, feeling magic seeping from her hands as she paced across the lawn. She drew another spell circle, blasting a column of fire into the ground where her abomination disappeared.

Amity continued to stomp around as the blaze subsided. A pile of ash was left in its wake, sinking into the abomination residue still clinging to the damp grass.

The resulting concoction began to hiss and bubble, catching Amity’s attention. Her eyes widened as she watched the ashes from her fire magic molding into a vaguely humanoid shape.

The abomination was no taller than Amity’s ankles. Its body was pitch black, with silver flecks that glinted in the moonlight. The creature stood motionless, staring up at its creator expectantly.

Amity shook her head furiously, unsure if what she was seeing was even real or just a figment of her tired imagination. When the monster still didn’t move, she decided to try commanding it.

“Um… abomination, do… something?”

The abomination sat completely still for a moment. Then, with a tiny wail, it promptly burst into flames.

Amity startled, taking a step back as the abomination looked up at her, seemingly unbothered by it being on fire.

“Whoa,” she breathed.

“Amity?” A deep voice echoed from behind her.

Amity squeaked, her heart leaping in her chest. She drew a quick circle in the air, wordlessly dismissing the hybrid abomination. This done, the girl spun around to face her father as he approached.

“Emira and Edric bugged you out of the house again, have they?” Alador remarked. He was smiling warmly at her, the witch noticed.

_So he didn’t see it, then._

“Something like that,” Amity muttered. “Sorry, father.” Alador chuckled.

“You can call me dad, sometimes, you know,” he responded playfully. Amity smiled, some of the tension evaporating from her shoulders.

“So, what kind of trouble are you getting into out here?” Alador asked her. His daughter’s face fell, and she found herself struggling to reply.

“There’s this… project I’m working on,” she said quietly. “I need to demonstrate some spells in front of my class and… I’m not sure if my skills are up to par.” Her father gave her a sympathetic look.

“Your mother and I may be hard on you sometimes, but it’s for your own good. You do know that, right?” Amity nodded slowly.

“The Emperor’s Coven is the best future for you. Titan knows Emira and Edric won’t take it seriously.” He shook his head. “They’re both very powerful witches, but neither of them have the dedication. You, on the other hand-” Alador put his hands on his daughter’s shoulders.

“You’re the most promising Blight out of all of us.” Amity couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Thanks, dad. That’s really encouraging, honestly.” The man ruffled her hair affectionately in response.

“I’ll leave you to it then. Don’t stay out too late now, Mittens!” With that, her father headed back towards the entrance to the manor for some much-needed rest.

Amity watched him go, making sure she heard the click of the front door before she sighed in relief.

The abomination made of ash returned to Amity’s mind. She’d never seen one like it before. The witch briefly considered trying to recreate it, but she knew the Emperor’s Coven had a strict policy against mixing magic.

Amity slipped her hand in her jacket pocket, feeling around for the vial. When she pulled it out, she saw that there was still some abomination goo left inside. Amity opened the vial and poured the rest of the mixture into the grass before drawing another spell circle in the air.

The witch couldn’t stop thinking about what she had created. When she tried to interrupt those thoughts with anything else, she was assaulted with images of a tall, smug figure being pulled down to her eye level, inching closer to her face.

Amity took a deep breath, concentrating hard.  
  
“Abomination, rise.”

The abomination goo hissed in response, but nothing happened.

“Abomination, _rise!_ ” Amity said again, more forcefully.

The surface stirred, and something began to emerge from the goo. A head.

A head with a _very_ familiar hairstyle.

_“Ugh!”_ Amity threw down her hands, and the partial abomination sank back into a puddle before evaporating completely.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had SO MUCH FUN writing this chapter. I hope the switch to Amity's POV wasn't too jarring! I plan on switching periodically throughout the story. Also, in case it wasn't obvious, in this AU Azura the Good Witch is a singer/songwriter, Amity's favorite. She may be someone else's favorite too... >:)


End file.
